


A person to fall for

by TailorNorata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: “If there was a way to impress them...that would give us a lot of great connections for the future right?”Peter didn’t answer directly but eyed Stiles thoroughly, what was the mage planning?“Yes...if I was able to waltz up there and stand on level ground with those pompous dumbasses it would help our pack in the long run. The amount of it I’m not sure but the club’s connections reach over several continents...they are a serious association of nepotists.”With that information Stiles got up and stuffed the invitation in his jacket.“I have to go get something.”





	A person to fall for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



> This Story is a birthday present for my dear, lovely Grace! I know I am two days late posting it but once again: Happy Birthday babe <333
> 
> And to everyone else: The story might feel a bit rushed, because it is. For obvious reasons I wanted to finish it quickly and that's what I did. I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless :)

Stiles had gotten used to hanging around Peter’s place for research and for the amazing food and because Peter had netflix, HBO and hulu. 

Well and maybe also a little bit because Stiles enjoyed Peter’s company.

But it was mainly the food really.

 

Peter had questioned Stiles’ presence at first but never asked him to leave and instead settled into having Stiles around. He didn’t mind, it was nice to have someone to cook for and to not be entirely alone. Even though he wasn’t admitting that any time soon.

 

When Peter got the invitation of his old club’s reunion he did not even really think about it before frowning for a moment and throwing the letter into the trash.

Those people might have been something similar to friends for him back in the day but he had taken a very different path than them and he did not feel like being judged for it by stuck up werewolf elitists.

 

 

What he did not see was Stiles observing him very attentively and glancing at the trash.

Peter usually showed a small range of emotions. Of course Stiles could read him better than most and he knew the man did not just have emotions en mass but was also very in tune with them. He just kept them guarded, his cards always close to the chest.

Well there had been exceptions of course. The Mute’s corpse had been a rageful poem written in gore.

 

Still, seeing Peter frown like that was rare and it made Stiles all the more curious. So when Peter went to the bathroom at some later point Stiles got up and retrieved the letter.

He sat down again and read through the invitation of the ‘Spring Moon Gentlemen's Club’. Their american chapter apparently had its 210th year anniversary celebration and as a member Peter was invited to come.

 

 

“Picking through my trash...you really lost all fear of me, haven’t you?”

 

Stiles snorted and didn’t even look up “Entirely. Why did you throw this away? I mean, it sounds like something fancy for people who like to feel important, shouldn’t that be right up your alley?”

 

Peter grimaced a little, not even caring about Stiles’ quib. Stiles was stunned, usually Peter would happily fall into some light banter with him.

 

“I don’t think my achievements will impress those people very much…”

 

Was Peter insecure about this thing?

 

“Why? Since you have cleared your name you are officially a medical wonder, a true life lazarus story.”

A local newspaper actually had interviewed Peter. And Peter had talked a lot of bullshit about the power of faith in healing and about some journey his sadly still missing nurse had taken him on to meet some guru. Stiles had laughed all three times he had read it.

“You are a wealthy but generous and well respected member of society...what exactly are you worried they might have to criticize?”

 

Peter crossed his arms and Stiles felt a little bit bad about pushing him into a defensive pose. The man rarely went into defensive mode with him and Stiles liked that. He liked having Peter’s trust. But right now he was clearly making Peter uncomfortable and Stiles was about to back down when he got an answer after all.

 

“It’s a supernatural gentlemen’s club Stiles. Almost all of those guys I’d meet there are either alphas by now or the husbands or seconds in command of alphas. Not only that, they mostly come from still healthy and thriving, old werewolf lines. Sure, all their families and packs have their trouble but none as well known as ours. Not to mention, most of them probably found a mate before they were thirty. I might be able to pass as impressive in the 'Muggle World', but I was already beneath all of them in their eyes when I became my sister’s left hand instead of second in command. Then I failed to protect my family from hunters, needed six years to heal and let our territory fall into the hands of an inexperienced **bitten** teenage alpha. I can call myself lucky if none of them know I went crazy, killed my own niece and gained the alpha status just to immediately lose it again to my nephew. So you know...I’m not exactly wild to face them as an almost omega single wolf who failed at the only job he had…”

 

Stiles could only stare.

Sometimes they had honest conversations about their lives, about things they regretted, the traumatic experiences they had and the ways they were coping…

Nothing however had ever even come close to Peter unloading this pile of insecurities on Stiles.

 

He looked at the invitation again.

The event was eight days away.

 

“If there was a way to impress them...that would give us a lot of great connections for the future right?”

Peter didn’t answer directly but eyed Stiles thoroughly, what was the mage planning?

“Yes...if I was able to waltz up there and stand on level ground with those pompous dumbasses it would help our pack in the long run. The amount of it I’m not sure but the club’s connections reach over several continents...they are a serious association of nepotists.”

 

With that information Stiles got up and stuffed the invitation in his jacket.

“I have to go get something.”

 

Peter did not know what to make of this.

“I don’t like being kept in the dark Stiles.”

 

The younger man nodded “I know, but I need to make sure I am right first, sorry.”

 

And with that he was out of the door.

 

~*~

 

Five days later Stiles stood on Peter’s door step.

But he was not the same person that had left last time.

 

More runes than before were crawling up his arms in lines of powerful magic, the smell of dried blood and healing wounds came from several bandaged areas on his body, particularly two bigger ones, one on his left arm and the other on his left hip. His aura however spoke of power, of superiority and it called to Peter’s wolf like nothing ever had before.

“What did you do?” he asked softly, thrilled but also maybe a little scared what the answer might be.

 

Stiles grinned, it was still an entirely human grin. But with the power of a decidedly non-human creature behind it very little could have been more unsettling.

Peter had a hard time ignoring how turned on he was by that.

“Remember a while ago we found some incidences up in Montana we thought might be signs of someone else trying to create an alpha pack?”

 

He did, he also remembered they had decided it was not really ‘their’ business as long as they did their thing up there and not too close to Beacon Hills.

Peter just nodded.

 

Stiles shrugged and made a motion with his hand as if he was closing it around something. All of a sudden that overwhelming aura was gone and Stiles seemed almost his normal self again.

Except he let his eyes glow red while saying “Someone was actually doing that. And someone is not a problem anymore. Relax, I’m still human, I just hold the power of roughly four alphas who had killed all their betas in me. So you know...a lot.”

 

Peter still had some difficulty grasping all this.

“Why?”

Stiles sighed, led the red fade out of his eyes and went to sit down on Peter’s couch, sprawling out like he hadn’t just told Peter he had gone out and killed four - four! - alphas for their power.

“I’m making you my second in command. I also thought this might further help us.”

He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket and handed it to Peter.

 

When Peter had grasped what it was his head was spinning a little.

“You...forged us a marriage certificate? And took my name?”

 

Stiles shrugged again.

“On paper, yeah. So I’m Alpha Hale. Also technically I got someone to forge it for me but you know, to-may-to, to-mah-to..."

He winced a little when he accidentally put weight onto his wounded side and shifted position before he continued.

"Now, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Derek already joined the pack too."

Peter's irritation must have been evident.

"Don't be sore about that Peter. I went to them first to already have people to back up my status when I come to you. So, let’s reevaluate. You survived a vicious attack from a family of hunters that has terrorized werewolves all over the US and Europe. You took revenge on them, discovered, trained and then married a powerful mage who in return helped you revive the Hale pack and reunite the still living born Hale werewolves. You think this might change your standing with those people?”

 

Peter could not believe this, was Stiles doing this for him? No, that was ridiculous. Was he doing it for the connections Peter had talked of? That’d still be at least a little crazy. 

 

Crazy but also a good way to build a supportive network for a place as dangerous as Beacon Hills. Heavens knew they could use people who wanted to be in their favors and were willing to do things for them.

 

With Stiles' new power that would be easy to gain from those idiots. They might dress up in fancy suits but underneath that they were all still wolves looking to cozy up to the most powerful players.

 

There was just one thing Peter could not get behind.

“What about Scott?”

  
  


Stiles rolled his eyes, he had to.

“Scott is my brother and I love him but let’s not pretend he was ever actually a very good alpha. If he had been the others would not have jumped on the opportunity to become my betas this easily. And while he is an idiot sometimes and will be pissy about my actions for a while, when Beacon Hills will benefit from it in the long run and he can concentrate on chasing skirts he’ll eventually come to terms with the truth. Now, after all confusions haven been cleared out. What do you say Peter? Will you fake marry me for political gain with your old werewolf jerk club buddies and parade me around like the fucking catch I am in their eyes?”

  
  


Peter swallowed his response.

‘Not just in their eyes Stiles.’

 

He had always admired Stiles and wanted him in one way or another. 

As a beta. As an ally. As a friend. As a lover. As an equal...and what he was getting now was better than what he had hoped for. 

 

Stiles was more than all of that. He was a leader now. An Alpha. 

His Alpha.

 

It was a dizzying idea.

Heady almost.

 

 

“Yes” he simply said and approached Stiles, easily going to his knees.

“Yes Alpha.” he then repeated and looked up to see Stiles show an insecure smile while looking down at him.

 

Peter did not contain his smirk “You should get used to that real fast Stiles. Even with all the power in the world, if you don’t act proper in their eyes they won’t respect you, they’ll just fear you and that won’t help us.”

 

Stiles nodded slowly “Ok...acting like a douche that feels like it’s only right for people to drop to their knees in front of him.”

 

Peter kept smirking “Exactly. I’ll teach you what I can in the next few days. First lessons starts right now. Keep your head high but don’t actively expose your neck. Instead make people bow their heads to you, if possible. When someone kneels to you, which might happen if other people are there who aren’t alphas or the spouse or second in command of an alpha then you tell them to rise. It’s important to remember that you don’t thank them or possibly protest them kneeling.”

 

Stiles nodded.

“Okay, rise.”

 

With an easy and smooth movement Peter got up.

“You’ll need an appropriate suit.”

 

Stiles shifted his position a little and groaned in pain.

"First I need the ingredients for the healing potion, I used up the rest I had."

 

~*~

 

They were both wearing dark, tailored suits. The fabrics looked almost black at first glance but if you got closer revealed to be a dark and rich brocade pattern. Stiles’ was red and Peter’s blue. Not subtle but symbolic and that was what people here liked.

 

In fact when they entered the room there were several men and a few women with red somewhere in their wardrobe.

 

Immediately after entering someone walked towards them with a smarmy smile.

“Peter Hale. So the rumors are true, you’ve found your way back from your years in the hospital.”

 

Stiles would happily have bitten off the guy’s nose. What kind of welcome was that? Immediately going for the throat with that comment?

 

Peter simply smiled back and responded.

“Ben. Nice to see you after all the time. Yes, recovering and rebuilding our pack has been difficult without any support, but we made it and thanks to my husband we are stronger than ever.”

 

The guy seemed to get the comment about how nobody had come to help the surviving members of the Hale pack and apparently decided not to try and open that can of worms.

 

“Husband?” He asked instead and looked at Stiles, trying and failing to be subtle at giving him a once over.

 

“Yes” Stiles said, smiling pleasantly “Mieczyslaw Hale.”

He reached out his hand and the guy took it after furrowing his brows for a moment at the name.

 

“Benjamin Esposito. Is there a nickname for you?”

Stiles chuckled politely like that had been a moderately funny joke before shaking his head.

“No.”

 

Peter kept his face straight but Stiles could see the delight in his eyes as Benjamin said it was nice to meet him and then pretended he had seen someone he needed to talk to.

 

Peter leaned into Stiles and murmured into his ear “I love you.”

Stiles gave Peter a small smile while murmuring back “I love you too, babe.”

God he wished both of them meant those words.

 

 

Peter had hoped things would go well but he had had not expected them to be this smooth. Stiles had not even revealed his Alpha status, was still blocking his aura to appear mostly human, and yet people were impressed. Of course there would be people that were harder to shut up.

 

One such was just walking up to them, very much like he owned the place.

Well he did, he owned the hotel this thing was happening in, but he was also the Alpha of one of the bigger packs. And someone Peter had not liked much even back when they had been teenagers. And the guy’s name was also Peter. Peter Tracy.

 

Peter hated Tracy. 

Of course he had never shown it. Tracy thought they had been best buddies, not knowing Peter was mainly keeping that up because his family would have disowned him if he started a fight with the heir to the Tracy Alpha Spark.

 

“Hale!” Tracy said brotherly and clapped Peter on the shoulder before turning to the beautiful, blonde woman walking a few steps behind him.

“Jessica, this is Peter Hale. You remember I told you about him? The guy that woke up from the coma and is now part of the pack of that uh...that kid. What was his name?”

 

He directed the last question to Peter who just raised his brows as if to say _‘I am not helping you drag my name through the mud’_.

“I am part of the same pack I always was Tracy. The Hale Pack.”

 

That apparently irritated the man.

 

Tracy fell silent for a moment but the woman spoke up and covered for him.

“Nice to meet you. I am Peter’s wife. I have to ask, I thought the Hale Alpha Spark was lost after that poor girl Lauren died? Did they ever find out what happened?”

 

Peter kept his polite smile.

“Her name was Laura. And yes, the former Hale Spark was lost. But we found a way to get a stronger one.”

 

 

Tracy had apparently found his voice again.

“Who is the Alpha now? You had a nephew, right?”

 

He nodded at the question.

“I do, but he isn’t the Alpha, my husband Mieczyslaw is.”

Peter pointed at Stiles who had stayed silent so far and just observed the other Alpha.

 

Stiles was a little bit impressed Peter had pronounced his name flawlessly - they had not practiced that. But then again, it was Peter, of course he was going to be smooth about something everybody else stumbled over.

 

Tracy gave Stiles a once over as well.

“I don’t mean to be impolite Hale, but I don’t feel an Alpha Spark. I don’t even feel a wolf in him.”

 

Stiles could have pointed out how rude it was to talk of someone who was present in third person but he decided to brush over that.

So instead he smiled apologetically.

“I tend to mask my aura. Some people can be unsettled by it. Just let me…” he lifted his hand up, closed in a fist and then mumbled a few words before opening it.

 

The atmosphere around him changed, his aura basically exploded into the room. The people around them turned to look into their direction with confusion and Jessica Tracy actually clutched her chest while Tracy himself had taken a stance that was ideal to back off if necessary.

 

The guy would not have admitted it in a million years but he was intimidated and that made Peter show a rare honest smile as he kissed Stiles cheek.

“Put it back please darling, the people aren’t used to someone with your powers.”

 

Stiles tilted his head for a moment as if contemplating Peter’s words and then nodded.

He placed the masking spell where it had been before and then used the same hand to reach up to Peter’s neck and pull him in for a short and sweet kiss to the lips.

“Get me something to drink while I let Alpha Tracy tell me about how you were as a teenager.”

 

Peter nodded compliantly and left.

 

Peter Tracy’s voice was less confident when he asked “So...what do you want to know” at the same time as his wife asked “How can you use magic?”

 

Stiles gave them slightly patronizing smiles.

“Werewolves might not be able to use magic. But I’m not a werewolf. I just hold an Alpha Spark within me. And I like entertaining anecdotes. I am sure you know many.”

 

 

After the reveal of Stiles’ power things changed drastically. 

Peter was basically the sideact, everyone wanted to know who Stiles was and what his plans with the pack were. 

How would he pass on the spark if he died? 

Who stood to inherit it if he would pass it on? 

Had he ever considered an alliance with other packs? 

What was about those rumors of another Alpha in the Hale territory? 

Was Stiles acting as his own emissary? 

Where did he come from?

What was his background?

What was he?

 

Meanwhile Stiles’ answers were almost all designed to elevate Peter and he did not know how to cope with the praise Stiles was bestowing upon him in front of the idiots he had grown up with and rivaled with before his duty to his family had become more important to him.

 

“The pack won’t expand by bite but by repopulation. It obviously will take longer, but my intention is to regrow the Hale pack.” 

Stiles answered smoothly, without making it sound like he was about to breed himself some Hale werewolves.

 

“I won’t die any time soon but if I did my spark would go either to my beloved husband Peter or, if he decided to continue his service to the pack as the second in command to his niece Cora Hale.” 

Peter was curious if that indeed was Stiles’ intention. Though he had to agree, it was not the time for that topic.

 

“I intend to pick my allies with care, but those who are interested can make an appointment with Peter. He takes care of all that for me. He is such a capable second in command.”

Stiles smiled at him brightly and Peter entered the interested parties into his calendar.

 

“Young Alpha McCall is a rare occurrence, sometimes known as a ‘True Alpha’. We are on friendly terms. He is inexperienced and has much to learn but isn’t currently actively growing a pack so he has my permission to live on Hale territory, considering he grew up in Beacon Hills and has his workplace and family there as well.”

Peter loved how Stiles intentionally made it sound like he himself was older and more experienced than 'young Alpha McCall'. Scott actually was not speaking with Stiles currently but Peter had no doubt by the time any of these people started showing up to talk alliances it would be true enough. 

 

“The Hale’s former Emissary Alan Deaton has left the Hale pack unexpectedly and until someone I can trust will come along I will indeed act as my own Emissary.”

The calm wisdom with which Stiles stated this let everyone know Stiles considered that his duty towards his pack after effectively having been abandoned by Deaton.

 

“I come from a line of magic users from Poland and Belarus. We have our own kind of spark. My father himself has no active powers but helps our pack by acting as the Beacon Hills Sheriff. The close cooperation with the police has really helped us with the hunters that had been infesting the area.”

Stiles was so skilled in phrasing things to his benefits. The way he said this it sounded like his father being the Sheriff was not a coincidence at all and instead his clever way of keeping the pack out of trouble and the territory even safer.

 

When talking to yet another person Stiles made direct eye contact with Peter and then politely smiled at the woman he had been listening to.

“Excuse me.” he said politely to her.

 

She bowed her head at him and he walked to Peter who had just cleared another appointment for them.

 

Stiles pulled Peter close.

“Let’s stay till after the dinner Darling. Alpha Jacquemin said afterwards there will be dancing.”

 

Peter raised one brow clearly asking  _ ‘is it a good idea for us to dance in front of those people without ever having practiced together?’ _ .

Stiles winked at him “Don’t worry Peter.” -  _ ‘I can dance better than you think’ _ \- “I won’t tire you out.”

 

He then leaned forward, aware everyone would hear them, because Stiles was the spectacle of the evening “At least not until we are home.”

 

Peter felt heat in his stomach and tried to stomp it down. This was show, Stiles was giving a performance for the sake of their pack - and to do Peter the favor of indirectly fucking with all these power hungry vultures.

 

Soon they all got to the tables and ate the amazing but ridiculously pretentious meal.

Afterwards, as promised, there was music and Stiles pulled Peter onto the dance floor without hesitance. 

They were the first and Peter did realize everyone else was hesitant to follow them. They were probably curious to watch someone as mysterious to them as Stiles act out such a classic show of dominance and leadership.

 

Right until Stiles took firm hold of his side and hand Peter had actually not been sure if this would work but had done his best to trust Stiles.

 

Now he was being lead over the dance floor in smooth, elegant movements. Stiles had so obviously had classical training and Peter could not for the life of him remember when Stiles might have had the time to do so.

 

Others joined after a few more moments of blatant staring and things felt a little less tense.

But Peter was still very aware this was a performative thing.

 

 

When the third song ended Stiles tilted Peter’s head slightly up to look him in the eyes.

“Look at me Sweetheart. Forget everyone else. All that matters is that you are here in my arms and you are mine. Understood?”

 

Peter felt something twist inside him in agony. Stiles was so believable. He understood, he understood too well. Peter was hyper aware of how dangerously close he was getting to believing the ruse, to falling for it too.

It was easy to believe Stiles when he called him beloved and referred to him as his husband. When he said Peter was his.

 

They danced for four more songs and it truly was like there was nobody but the two of them.

Afterwards they said their goodbyes to the people that were still there and headed home to Beacon Hills.

 

~*~

 

They both were once again laughing about the successful evening as they entered Peter’s apartment. It smelled like both of them inside and Peter felt his soul onces again twist in agony. It all felt so real.

 

He stopped laughing and placed his keys next to the house telephone.

“I still can’t fully believe you did all that...I mean, the part about networking the other Alphas, sure, that makes sense but...sticking up for me...going out of your way to make them think I am essential to the pack and are leading it right beside you, as your beloved husband…”

 

Stiles took off his suit jacket.

 

“I did not just make them think that Peter. You are leading this pack with me. I have no intention of doing all the work on my own…and about the other thing...I mean, making a bunch of elitist snobs dance for you is at least a pretty original first date...if you want it to be, that is. I am not forcing you into anything. But I’m also kind of riding some sort of Alpha high right now and feel like I should probably use that added confidence to make my interest clear.

So...I am asking as me, Stiles, not has your Alpha. Would you like to go out with me?”

 

Stiles really never ceased to surprise him.

He was once again staring at the younger man.

How did he deserve him? How did anybody deserve Stiles Stilinski.

A man who would force strangers to say his full name and pretend to be your husband for you. And also kill a bunch of power hungry Alphas without hesitation.

 

Truly, Peter had chosen the perfect person to fall for.

“Can going out mean staying in and watching Black Panther again?”

Stiles grinned and reached out to pull Peter closer at the seam of his suit pants.

“Sounds perfect to me. A movie we both have seen often enough not to have to pay full attention to…”

Peter grinned back “Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I hope you had fun :)  
> And if you feel like it leave a comment, reading those always make me happy!


End file.
